


Suicide

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Suicide..WHY can't I feel fucking okay.. Why can't I be good enough or at least fucking see it.. Why can't I just die
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper & Blade Ranger
Kudos: 3





	Suicide

"NOOOOOO!!! "  
the red and white helicopter screamed when he saw a tiny plane's dead body in the water.  
Dusty was nearly on the shore, but his tail and left wing was frozen inside the ice and he was stuck. His propeller was broken and twisted and his face was all scratched up.  
Blade Stared at the dead plane's frozen body in shock and horror.  
Tears slowly came into his eyes.  
He was shaking, he was shocked but he was also cold.  
His mind wasn't able to process anything at this point.  
From anywhere he thought of finding Dusty after he had been missing for days this was the worst.  
'why.. Why wasn't I able to help….'  
He thought to himself. Dusty always seemed like a regular happy plane.  
He seemed confident and peaceful but now…. After seeing all these letters and the last SMS hee had sent Blade and Skipper, everything seemed to turn upside down.  
Blade didn't want to radio his team and announce them that he had found their cropduster, he felt too hurt and broken. He wished with all his heart that it was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare.  
But the stinging cold air against his metal and in his lungs convinced him otherwise.  
"Dusty…." he quietly whispered. His unconscious mind hoping to get some answer. Anything, he wished he could have seen any signs of life.  
But there was none, the plane was dead.  
Blade turned on the radio but stood quiet for few moments.  
"hello?" the Patch voice came through the device.  
"I…." The helicopter didn't want to say anything, he didn't want this to be true.  
"I found him…"


End file.
